


Of Jealousy and Selfishness

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Brother, Brotherly Love, Cute little brother, Gen, Hiro's pride, Jealousy, Selfishness, big brother is mine, brother bonding, brotherly bond, prank, school idol!Tadashi, school idol's little brother, selfish hiro, some girls talking about Tadashi, spoiled baby brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: No summary. Just read inside!





	Of Jealousy and Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> The fire never happened. Alive!Tadashi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language! I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

Hiro hummed happily as he walked to his share-lab with Tadashi. He was a robotics engineering student at SFIT now. His presentation at the convention three months ago blew Professor Callaghan away. He was really impressed with him and his invention. And for that, Professor Callaghan granted him the scholarship letter, given directly to Hiro by himself. He felt enthusiastic because he got in and would be able to study more about robotics with his beloved big brother.

Being a genius and robotics prodigy was not that easy for him. He got so many attentions from the students there. Who wouldn't know Hiro Hamada? The youngest college student at SFIT. A genius and prodigy. Moreover, the little brother of the SFIT idol, Tadashi Hamada.

Speaking of his big brother, the SFIT idol, where was he now? He was wondering about that until he heard some girls, talking about Tadashi now.

"How I wish Tadashi is my boyfriend!"

He stopped at his track and hided on the corner. He took a peek and tried to listen on what they were talking about his big brother.

"In your dreams, Giz! You're not even his type."

"Oh, really? Do you even know his girl type?"

"Well, we know that you're not his type."

Hiro nodded. The blonde girl who wished to be Tadashi's girlfriend was not even pretty. Too much make up. And it made her looked like a baboon instead of a human. Hiro snickered silently at this.

The blonde girl snorted, "Ah, come on! Even you girls like him too, don't you?"

A brown haired girl answered, "We do. But not obsessed with him like you do."

"He is handsome, kind, has a warm smile, smart, and as we all know, likes to help people. Everyone loves him. And I never thought such a prince charming like him even existed," this time, a black haired girl said.

Hiro had a smug look on his face. Aside from his genius brain, Tadashi was also his highest pride. Hearing people talked about Tadashi like that made his heart felt the pride inside him was increasing more.

"How about his little brother? You know, that little genius Tadashi always talks about?"

He tilted his head. Now they were talking about him?

"What about him?"

The brown haired girl sighed, "What do you think about him?"

"Well, yeah, he's cute, adorable, and all. But he seems like an annoying kid to me," the blonde haired girl said nonchalantly.

' _Annoying, huh?'_

"You know, if you really want to get Tadashi as your boyfriend, you need to steal his little brother's heart first," the black haired girl said.

"Oh, please! Why should I even do that?"

"The rumor said that he really loves his little brother. And judging by the look of it, if you can't have his little brother to like you first, then say 'bye-bye' to your dream."

"Tch! It will be easy for me! He looks like an innocent little boy to me."

"Haven't you heard that he was a famous unbeatable bot fighter before joining SFIT?"

So everyone knew about him being a former bot fighter. The unbeatable one!

"So?"

"That means, your chance to get him to like you and get his big brother's heart decreased rapidly, you idiot!"

' _As if I will give that good-for-nothing-girl like her a chance to date my brother!'_

"A very low chance."

' _Definitely!'_

"Oh well, I don't care about that brat anyway. I only care to have Tadashi in my arms and make him mine. I won't let a little brat like him stands in the way! Tadashi is mine!"

That's it. A dark aura emitted around Hiro. A devil smirk appeared on his face. He definitely had a plan for that girl. A bad one, for sure.

He went out from the corner, approaching the girls who were talking about his big brother earlier. He wore an innocent face with his adorable angelic smile on his face.

"Excuse me, ladies."

They turned around. Surprised to see him there.

"Oh, hi! You must be Tadashi's little brother!"

"Yup, that's, me!"

"Can I help you with something?" the blonde haired girl said, acting sweet in front of him. which made him wanted to puke.

"Err, do you by any chance, see my brother? I'm searching for him right now," he said, shyly. Obviously fake.

The girls squealed at his cuteness. The blonde girl hugged him while saying that they would help him search for his brother. He said thanks, cutely. Making the girls squealed even more. But the, he looked down and gasped in fear.

"Wh-what's that?!"

The girls looked at the thing Hiro pointed out with fear. The blonde girl screamed loudly in fear, as she saw a big tarantula on her skirt. She swatted the tarantula off of her skirt and ran away, still screaming in fear, her friends following her.

Hiro smirked, satisfied at what he had done. When he was hugged by the blonde girl, he slyly put the tarantula toy robot on her skirt. He bent down and picked up the toy from the floor. He huffed loudly, "You deserve it, bitch!"

"Hey, Hiro!"

He turned around and saw Tadashi walking toward his direction. Hiro smiled and jumped onto him, "Dashi! I've been searching for you. Where were you?"

Tadashi chuckled at his baby brother's clinginess at him. "I was at the cafeteria to get us some puddings for dessert." Tadashi noticed the toy in his hand. "Why are you bringing that?"

"Nothing. Let's go back to the lab. I have a new idea for my newest invention!"

"Sure!"

Hiro stopped and looked at Tadashi, "Dashi, piggy back ride, please?"

Tadashi grinned at him, "Being a spoiled baby brother today, huh?" He knelt down and Hiro put his little arms around his neck. Tadashi positioned his arms around Hiro's legs, making sure his baby brother was comfortable and safe on his back. He stood up and walked to their shared-lab.

While on the way, Hiro suddenly had something on his mind.

"Hey, Dashi?"

"Hm?"

"You won't have a girlfriend soon, right?"

Tadashi was surprised at Hiro's question. "I guess not. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Hiro, tell me."

Hiro sighed and said, "I still want to have my big brother all for myself." To Tadashi, he sounded like an adorable kid who didn't want to lose his big brother.

Tadashi cooed at him, "Aaaww, don't worry. I won't have a girlfriend soon. For now. I don't want my baby brother gets lonely because I have a girlfriend."

"Promise?"

He smiled, "I promise."

Hiro felt happy. At least, he wouldn't have to share his big brother with any other girl called 'girlfriend'. He didn't want Tadashi's attention divided because of his 'girlfriend'. He wanted Tadashi, his big brother, all for himself.

Call it a little brother's jealousy. And a selfishness, as well. But it was all because of he loves his big brother so much. And he didn't want to share his big brother with a random person so-called 'girlfriend'.

' _Big brother is mine! And no girlfriend allowed!'_

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm sooooo sleeeeeeppppyyyy! I want to sleep.. but I have this idea and I want to write it.. my eyes feel so tired.. soo heavy.. but I need to write this soon before I'm becoming too lazy to write again!
> 
> By the way, how is it? This one-shot is written with me being half-asleep so please forgive the sappiness and the mistakes. Until next time~


End file.
